


I'll Crawl Home To Them

by R0salina



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Eventual Romance, M/M, Molly-centric, Other, POV Mollymauk Tealeaf, Rebirth, Reunion, and soft, i am emo, m9 family, revival, thatse it, this is going to be very sappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0salina/pseuds/R0salina
Summary: with spring, a purple tiefling crawls out of the ground.It's not the first time.Far from there, a group of adventurers still carrying his absence are to be surprised.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf & Yasha, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, The Mighty Nein & Mollymauk Tealeaf
Kudos: 26





	I'll Crawl Home To Them

Dark, cold wet earth. 

His first waking moments are filled with it, and a desperation giving him the energy to claw his way up, and out.

The world above is still dark, but the sky is lighter than the crushing ground. He spends his first moments breathing heavy and shivering in the night air. The source of magic keeping him alive is faint but awake, the spell inhabiting him not leaving. He has only the energy to keep breathing, and tilt his head up to look at the stars, shining behind the drifting clouds. He stares at them until exhaustion takes him.

The next time he wakes is from the morning sun, the light and warmth of it creeping onto him. It's blinding. Only when it's obscured by the clouds can he start seeing the world around him. Green hills, a dirt road, a partly clouded sky. He's still shivering, staring down at his body, everything new and unfamiliar to him. Tattered, dirt-stained clothes. It covers his purple skin, he wants to be rid of it. Want. That's new, but he discovers it's a deep feeling, like something he's meant to feel. He discovers the scars covering him, the tattoos, and the wound in his chest, covered in dried blood, sprouting flowers and plants and mushrooms. He puts his hands to his face, tracing his horns and combing through his hair he catches more flowers and fungi, growing from him? 

Eventually he tries to rise, on shaky legs, malnourished and not used to walking, he slowly treks down the road, to wherever it'll lead him. Searching.


End file.
